


[Podfic] Written Somewhere No One Sees

by jellyfishfire



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Battle, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Memory Loss, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: “Fallen, are you hurt?” Gabriel asked, landing a few feet short of Beelzebub. Their wings, dove gray, love gray, dusted the ground before vanishing.“Fairest, do not ask such stupid questions,” ze responded.***Gabriel and Beelzebub take care of some fractious subordinates, go for a walk, and fight about the creation of the moon.





	[Podfic] Written Somewhere No One Sees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Written Somewhere No One Sees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171617) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 

> Massive thanks once again to Vitreous_Humor, for giving permission to podfic their work! I'm Deeply Intrigued by this portrayal of the Gabriel/Beelzebub relationship and we all know that as soon as I like something, I have to put it in my mouth, so...

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yv6UbfpR77_XeZarvhLzf_szVoXk0KYd) (20.2 MB) or stream from gdrive (~15min) or listen on [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-651828059/written-somewhere-no-one-sees/s-SxeGD)


End file.
